Los siete misterios de Seigaku
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Bienvenidos, estimados lectores, a la nueva sección del periódico escolar de Seishun Gakuen—hecho por y para estudiantes. En este humilde apartado pretendemos desvelar uno a uno los siete misterios de nuestro colegio. Para ser más exactos, nos referimos a los siete misterios que rodean al club de tenis de Seigaku. [Feliz Navidad, InBou]
1. Chapter 1

Segundo regalo de Navidad de la temporada. No, sigue sin ser de contenido navideño. Esta vez está dedicado a **InWhite** y **Notthatbou,** el SHI el BOU de nuestro ZETSUBOUSHITA! particular. Veamos. No sé qué más decir. Que os aprecio mucho y espero que no me hagáis block y unfollow después de leer esto, supongo.

Lo preocupante es que esto no se queda aquí. Serán 7 capítulos si el primero despierta interés (o si me aburro lo suficiente como para continuar).

**Feliz Navidad, gentecilla.**

**Disclaimer: The prince of tennis no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Bienvenidos, estimados lectores, a la nueva sección del periódico escolar de Seishun Gakuen—hecho por y para estudiantes. En este humilde apartado pretendemos desvelar uno a uno los siete misterios de nuestro colegio. No hablaremos de estatuas que cambian de sitio después de jugar al escondite en la clase de arte, niñas que se aparecen en la sala de profesores a medianoche llorando porque les han suspendido con un 49% de nota en sus exámenes o modelos anatómicos que se escapan del aula de biología y acaban bebiéndose el alcohol sanitario de la enfermería. No, vamos a hablar de cosas mucho más reales a la par que misteriosas. Cosas de las que no sólo hemos oído hablar; también las hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos en nuestro día a día. Hablamos, por supuesto, de los siete misterios que rodean al club de tenis de Seigaku.<p>

El primer misterio está relacionado con el capitán del equipo, el conocidísimo Kunimitsu Tezuka. Hemos oído muchos rumores acerca de él. Algunos creen que en realidad es un adulto, mandado de incógnito por un servicio de inteligencia militar para recopilar información sobre el sistema educativo japonés. Otros afirman que procede de una familia de chamanes y que alberga en su interior el espíritu de uno de los cabecillas del Shinsengumi, de ahí que siempre actúe cual guerrero curtido en mil batallas. También hay gente que opina que el capitán tiene un trágico pasado que le impidió entrar al colegio a la edad habitual y que, de no haber ocurrido semejante incidente, ahora estaría en la universidad.

Nuestro preparado equipo de investigación ha salido a las pistas de tenis para descubrir qué hay de cierto en todas estas historias. Para ello, hemos entrevistado a algunos de los jugadores que más relación tienen con el protagonista de nuestro artículo de hoy. Por supuesto, para preservar su anonimato, no vamos a mencionar sus nombres ni dar pistas acerca de sus identidades.

Hemos empezado nuestra investigación hablando con una figura importante en el club. Ha sido muy amable al recibirnos y responder a nuestras preguntas, pero debemos admitir que nos hemos perdido alguna de sus palabras ya que su pelo—en concreto, esos dos mechones salvajes— nos distrajo más de lo que habíamos anticipado. Nos aseguró que los rumores partían de una base cierta: la **rigidez** del capitán. Ha afirmado que Tezuka no es más que una persona normal cuya inflexibilidad y seriedad le daban un aire más adulto. Hemos deducido que al ser la mano derecha del capitán ha querido proteger su secreto, pero lo de la rigidez nos ha parecido algo a destacar.

A continuación, tratamos de hablar con otro de los tenistas más experimentados, pero parece que nos confundió con los periodistas ajenos a Seigaku que vienen a ver los entrenamientos y, esperamos que por accidente, dirigió hacia nosotros un potente chorro de agua fría de la fuente. Es curioso, qué puntería tiene el reputado genio hasta con los ojos cerrados. Además, tampoco nos fue posible acercarnos a otro jugador, que estaba ocupado entrenando enérgicamente con su raqueta en la mano. El equipo de investigación espera que no le ocurra lo mismo al coger los cuchillos del restaurante de su familia. Tampoco pudimos hablar con otros tres miembros del club, que estaban demasiado ocupados luchando por sus vidas y por un lugar bajo la fuente anteriormente mencionada tras haber ingerido un zumo de color morado con tropezones y burbujitas que desprendía un vapor de olor pútrido. Con quien sí tuvimos el placer de hablar fue con su creador—tranquilos, lectores, cuando nos ofreció un trago declinamos educadamente.

Esta fuente, una vez asegurado su total anonimato, nos reveló algo muy interesante. Si bien su subcapitán nos había hablado de una rigidez, una inflexibilidad, de carácter puramente espiritual e intangible, el hombre de gafas opacas nos aseguró que tenía indicios en sus decenas de libretas que apuntaban hacia algo **material**. No supo decirnos nada más al respecto ya que tomar datos acerca de su capitán era más difícil de lo que parece a simple vista.

Cuando pensábamos que ya habíamos recogido todos los testimonios posibles, apareció una persona clave para nuestra investigación. Un joven prodigio de sonrisa burlona y confianza total en sus propias habilidades se acercó hacia nuestro equipo con sólo unas _amables_ palabras de despedida. "¿Os hacéis llamar investigadores? Aún estáis muy verdes". Cuando le pedimos explicaciones, inexplicablemente pasó a dirigirse a nosotros en inglés antes de irse por donde había venido. "_Tezuka's got **a stick shoved up his ass**_". Tras una exhaustiva investigación, logramos encontrar el significado de sus reveladoras y atrevidas palabras. No podemos escribir la traducción aquí en el periódico, pero cualquier traductor online os puede ayudar a haceros una idea de qué quieren decir.

Una vez fuera del peligro de chorros de agua gélida, pelotas de tenis difíciles de esquivar y bebidas de excesivo valor nutricional, nos pusimos a examinar los datos obtenidos a lo largo de la jornada. Tras un largo debate, llegamos a una conclusión. Se nos habló de una **rigidez** como punto de partida. Luego se nos aclaró que era una rigidez **material.** Al final, pero no menos importante, se nos habló de un palo. Primero pensamos que los jugadores hacían referencia a una canción española y nos decían que Tezuka es _como el junco que se dobla pero siempre sigue en pie —_y que nos tomaban el pelo, vamos. Tras un intenso debate, nos convencimos de que las palabras del novato no eran una sutil pista, sino la terrible verdad que esconde el capitán del equipo, Kunimitsu Tezuka. "_Tezuka's got **a stick shoved up his ass**_". Recordemos que un palo no es sino algo rígido y, obviamente, de carácter material.

¿Cómo llegó allí ese palo? Esa es una pregunta, queridos lectores, que se quedará sin resolver por respeto hacia la intimidad de nuestro increíble capitán. Hay lugares donde es mejor no meterse, si se nos permite la expresión.

Volveremos en el siguiente número del periódico con el segundo misterio de Seishun Gakuen.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo misterio del Seigaku. Ojalá el mundo se le haga un poco menos agotador a **Bou** después de leer esta tontería.

Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: The prince of tennis no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>¡Por fin llega la esperada segunda entrega de nuestra sección acerca de los misterios sobre el club de tenis de Seishun Gakuen! Tras la buena acogida de nuestra primera investigación hemos decidido continuar con nuestra tarea, jugándonos nuestras vidas en el proceso. Aprovechamos para pedir a nuestros lectores que se encuentren dentro del club de tenis que, por favor, se abstengan de poner a prueba nuestros reflejos. Llega un momento en que esquivar pelotas de tenis que se dirigen hacia nosotros a velocidades extremadamente altas se vuelve casi imposible. No queremos que se produzcan accidentes o muertes innecesarias.<p>

Volviendo al propósito de este artículo, nos complace anunciar que esta vez hemos investigado acerca de un misterio que no implica a una persona, sino a dos. Sí, hablamos del misterio de la conocida Golden Pair formada por los alumnos de tercero, Eiji Kikumaru y Shūichirō Ōishi.

A continuación, hemos hecho una breve recopilación de aquellos rumores que circulan sobre ellos. Se dice que ambos fueron abducidos por extraterrestres y que, fruto de tan traumática experiencia, Kikumaru siempre lleva una tirita para tapar la cicatriz de donde le implantaron un microchip y Ōishi se hizo ese corte de pelo para que así la tirita de su amigo llamara menos la atención en comparación con semejante estilo. Otra explicación que se da es que forman parte de mafias aliadas entre sí y que esa tirita y ese peinado sirven que los miembros de dichas organizaciones puedan reconocerse entre sí. En la redacción del periódico ha triunfado la teoría que dice que ambos forman parte de un grupo de chicos mágicos liderado por el subcapitán del equipo de tenis de Rikkaidai del que también formarían parte Shishido y Oshitari de Hyotei y Yagyuu, del anteriormente mencionado equipo de tenis de Rikkaidai. Durante la transformación, Kikumaru usaría su tirita (transformada) como escudo y su compañero de dobles emplearía su excéntrico flequillo para localizar a sus enemigos.

Como ya hicimos en la primera investigación, salimos a las pistas de tenis para recopilar información que nos sirviera para arrojar algo de luz al asunto.

Primero intentamos hablar con el capitán del equipo, pero no se le veía entusiasmado de vernos tras haber desvelado su misterio en el primer número de esta sección, así que decidimos buscar a otras personas más dispuestas a ayudar desde el anonimato.

La situación que encontramos en las pistas fue similar a la de la primera vez. Había cuerpos (que no cadáveres, cuidado; estos parecían estar vivos) en las inmediaciones de las fuentes. Lamentablemente, esto redujo mucho la cantidad de personas disponibles para responder a nuestras preguntas. Una vez más, tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar con el creador de las bebidas más motivadoras del mundo del deporte. Como ya ocurrió en la otra ocasión, hizo unas declaraciones que, creemos, nos han guiado hacia el camino correcto. Nos dio la grabación de un partido y nos indicó en qué minuto teníamos que prestar especial atención. Lo que encontramos fue increíble. En el archivo de vídeo podíamos ver claramente cómo la pareja de dobles **brillaba**. Literalmente. Desprendían luz. Repetimos que parecía increíble, pero es totalmente cierto.

Quitando a los caídos por cierto brebaje y al capitán, que no quiso hacer declaraciones, solo quedaban dos miembros del equipo a los que entrevistar. Uno de ellos dijo no saber nada de los rumores, pero sí dejó caer que sus compañeros tenían una **compenetración** legendaria en el mundo del tenis. Además, nos prometió un descuento en el restaurante de sushi de su familia, cosa que haría bien en recordar ya que tenemos planeado ir en unos días.

Acudimos al último titular consciente para que ampliara esta información y nos recibió—bien lejos de la fuente para que no se repitiera ningún incidente desagradable— con amabilidad y sabias palabras dignas de un genio como él. A pesar de lo raro que resulta entrevistar a alguien que mantiene sus ojos cerrados, mereció totalmente la pena. Nos aclaró las palabras del segundo entrevistado diciendo que Ōishi está al mando en los momentos en que a Kikumaru le abandonan las fuerzas, hasta que éste se **recupera** a una velocidad casi milagrosa.

Con esta información, regresamos a la redacción del periódico para deliberar. Volvíamos a tener tres datos clave, pero esta vez encajaban a la perfección con una de las hipótesis de las que habíamos partido. Nuestra conclusión es la siguiente:

Eiji Kikumaru y Shūichirō Ōishi forman parte de un grupo de chicos mágicos que luchan por la paz de Japón — y quién sabe si del mundo entero. Ese **brillo** que pudimos apreciar en la grabación que se nos dio no es la manifestación de sus poderes, que utilizaron inconscientemente como as en la manga para adquirir cierta ventaja en aquel partido. Esa **compenetración** de la que se nos habló es, sin duda alguna, fruto de las muchas batallas en las que ambos han luchado codo a codo como chicos mágicos para hacer de nuestra ciudad un lugar más seguro. Ese reparto de roles en el que Ōishi se hace cargo del partido mientras Kikumaru descansa en realidad es su estrategia a la hora de enfrentarse a sus adversarios dentro y fuera del terreno de juego. Es muy posible que Kikumaru use toda su energía rápidamente para hacer su juego acrobático y que se **recupere** tan rápidamente porque Ōishi le cura con su poder a la vez que le cubre las espaldas. De ahí que pensemos que Ōishi sea posiblemente el sanador del grupo.

Recordemos que todo esto son meras conjeturas ya que no tenemos pruebas concluyentes, pero queremos hacer hincapié en que absolutamente todo encaja a la perfección.

En el próximo número del periódico traeremos un nuevo misterio del club de tenis de Seigaku.


End file.
